pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tin Toy
Has it been revealed if the photo displayed on the coffee table, visible behind Tinny in the gallery image, is of anyone specific? --Redknight 19:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I believe if you listen to the commentary on Pixar Shorts, they say it's a picture of John Lasseter. --Jeff (talk) 22:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I may have missed that, I'll give it another listen today and confirm. Thanks! --Redknight 14:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Update: I just watched Pixar Short Films Collection version of the short (love it every time) with the commentary on and there is no mention of the small photo, and surprisingly no mention of the Luxo portrait on the back wall either, but the technical background and insperation for the short are detailed nicely. Could this revelation be from another source? --Redknight 15:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, strange. It's been a while since I've watched it but I have vague memories of listening/watching something where they talked about a picture being a young Lasseter. Unfortunately my memory is fading. :) Has that short been released with any other Pixar DVDs? Otherwise maybe I read it in one of the Pixar books. But it seems more of a topic that would be covered on a commentary track. Sorry!! --Jeff (talk) 18:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Asside from the Pixar Short Films Collection I believe it was also included in the Tiny Toy Stories VHS release, but I would believe that such a release would not have any commentary tracks. Your mention that the image is of John does sound somewhat familiar, but frustrating that we cannot find any solid mention of it anywhere. Thanks for the help, and I'll reply if I can confirm. --Redknight 13:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I have not been able to confirm the source of the image I have indicated, so if anyone has any information to point in the proper direction of confirmation I would appreciate it. Thanks in advance. --Redknight 14:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't have any information about the picture, but I know that there wouldn't be a commentary on a VHS and it does sound familiar that it's a picture of John and that it was mentioned in a commentary, but I can't remember. --Aaron 09:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::So what's the status with this? Are we completely stumped and can't find the answer? --Aaron 04:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yea, I guess so. I don't know where I saw it and haven't been able to find it. Maybe I'm making the whole thing up! You can take the Talk template off. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Ugh, unfortunately we never found the answer. I removed the Talk template. :( --Aaron 20:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re-opening this topic, I've been narrowing down who the staff member could be. After doing a little bit of research, watching The Pixar Story again and finding this high-quality image (thanks to Pixar's facebook) that includes the picture of the (so far) unknown crew member, I've found that, at the time of the short, the animators (not including other positions) were Bill Reeves, John Lasseter, and Eben Ostby. Out of these three staff members, could anyone narrow it down? --Aaron (chat) 13:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I finally found it!!!! I knew I had seen it somewhere. It was in The Pixar Touch by David A. Price! I'm re-reading it and ran across it. Whew! We can remove the talk template from this page. ::::Congratulations ! That is a great find ! I didn't think it was possible to find it out. I removed the talk template. Gray Catbird (talk) 19:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC)